Just the Way You Are
by Nagisa Yoriko
Summary: Diam-diam, Hanatarou menyimpan perasaan pada seorang fukutaichou. Menyadari dirinya lelaki yang payah, iapun mulai melupakan rasa itu. Akankah ia akhirnya berani mengutarakan perasaannya? Slight HitsuHina, HisaNao.


Dzing…..*dateng pake shunpo*, Yoriko lagi nih….. Tentu saja kali ini bikin fic yg lagi2 pairingnya jarang (lagi-lagi? Masih inget fic IchiSenna ma NelNnoi saia?-ngga-), entah kenapa saia memang suka mencoba hal-hal baru, maksudnya pairing yang beda, biar ffn lebih berwarna ^^. Nah, ide bikin fic ini muncul waktu Yori lagi masak, bantuin Kaa-san (bisa2nya lagi masak, pikirannya ke fic…)

**Summary:** Diam-diam, Hanatarou menyimpan perasaan pada seorang fukutaichou. Menyadari dirinya lelaki yang payah, iapun mulai melupakan rasa itu. Akankah ia akhirnya berani mengutarakan perasaannya?

**Pairing:** HanaNemu, slight HitsuHina (kyaaa!! XDD ), HisaNao (I like them!)

**Genre:**General/Romance (duh..kapan ya Yori bikin genre non romance? Ex: Humor or Mystery..)

**Warning:** Out of Character.

**Disclaimer:** Kalo Bleach punya saia, sudah tentu Bleach akan saya jadikan anime bergenre Action-Romance *dikeplak Tite Kubo-san*

Ok, happy reading!

***************************************************************************

**Just the Way You Are**

"B..baiklah, Unohana-taichou."

7th _seat_ bernama Hanatarou itu bergegas keluar, ia baru saja diberi tugas oleh kaptennya untuk menyerahkan sebuah dokumen pada kapten divisi tiga belas, Ukitake Juushiro. Ia memang tidak dapat melakukan shunpo sehingga terpaksa harus berlari. Apalagi jarak divisi empat dan divisi tiga belas memang cukup jauh, sehingga tak heran jika ia terengah-engah.

………………………………………………………….

Satu blok lagi, maka ia akan sampai di markas divisi tiga belas. Namun, saat melewati belokan, ia menabrak seseorang. Beberapa botol cairan yang dibawa seseorang itu jatuh dan satu diantaranya pecah.

_Deg_

"Aaaa….ma…maafkan aku, Kurotsuchi-fukutaichou. Aku bersedia jika kau melaporkannya pada Kurotsuchi-taichou maupun Unohana-taichou!"

"Tidak apa-apa….kebetulan itu bukan cairan percobaan milik Mayuri-sama, itu cairan vitamin milikku." ucap gadis berambut ungu itu.

"Tapi, Kurotsuchi-fukutaichou-"

Nemu memotong perkataan Hanatarou, "Jangan terlalu formal, panggil saja aku Nemu-san."

Hanatarou menundukkan wajahnya, ia tak mau gadis di hadapannya mengetahui bahwa kini wajahnya memerah.

"Baiklah, Yamada-san, aku pergi dulu."

Baru saja Nemu berjalan beberapa langkah, suara Hanatarou menghentikannya, "E..panggil saja aku, Ha..Hanatarou-kun!" ucapnya gugup.

"Iya…" ucap Nemu sembari memberikan sebuah senyuman.

Senyuman Nemu semakin membuat jantung Hanatarou berdebar.

**********************************

Shinigami penolong itu baru saja melaksanakan perintah kaptennya, ia sudah menyerahkan dokumen tersebut pada kapten Ukitake. Hanatarou hampir saja memukul-mukulkan kepala ke dinding tembok jalanan -dekat divisi sepuluh-, jika ia tidak ingat bahwa itu sakit. Ia merasa bingung, amat bingung.

**Hanatarou's POV**

Aku bertemu dengannya hari ini, Kurotsuchi-fukutaichou…eh, Nemu-san. Aduh…betapa bodohnya aku! Mengapa disaat kubertemu dengannya, aku malah memecahkan botol vitaminnya. Ba..bagaimana jika Kurotsuchi-taichou memarahinya?

A…aku me..memang telah lama memendam perasaan ini. Arrggh! Jika aku dapat memilih, aku mungkin bisa saja menyukai fukutaichou termanis di gotei tiga belas, Hinamori-fukutaichou. Tapi, sebelum sempat menyukainya pasti aku akan dibekukan Hitsugaya-taichou. Ti..Tidak… tetap Nemu-san lah yang kusukai!

Justru itu, lebih parah! Lebih gawat! Jika aku berani menyukai Nemu-san, pasti Kurotsuchi-taichou tidak akan tinggal diam, bisa-bisa ia menjadikanku sebagai bahan percobaannya karena berniat mendekati putrinya itu.

Tetapi, akupun sadar…aku ini payah! Lelaki yang payah. Nemu-san pasti akan menolakku mentah-mentah. Menolakku? Memangnya aku berani mengatakannya? Tidak…..sudah kubilang, aku memang payah. Kalau begitu, aku harus mulai melupakannya! Melupakan perasaanku pada…Nemu-san.

**End of Hanatarou's POV**

"Sudah kucoba! Tapi, semakin aku berusaha melupakannya, semakin membuatku menyukainya." gumam Hanatarou.

"Menyukainya? Memangnya siapa, Hanatarou?" suara seseorang tiba-tiba.

Hanatarou kaget setengah mati ketika mengetahui seseorang itu, "Hi..Hitsugaya-taichou!"

Kapten kecil itu menaikkan satu alisnya, "Kau sedang jatuh cinta pada seseorang?"

"Ti..tidak! Tidak…itu tidak benar"

"Oh, baiklah. Tidak baik mencampuri urusan orang lain." ucap Hitsugaya dengan dingin seperti biasa.

"Shiro-chan!!" seorang gadis berlari menuju dua shinigami itu.

"Ternyata, kau disini…" ucapnya kemudian.

"Hinamori, sudah kukatakan berapa kali, jangan panggil aku Shiro-chan! Tapi, Hitsugaya-taichou."

Namun, wakil kapten divisi lima itu malah memeluknya, "Aku tidak peduli! Bagiku, kau adalah kau! Oh,iya kubawakan banyak semangka lho! Semuanya kuletakkan di ruang kerjamu."

Hanatarou dapat melihat wajah kapten termuda itu memerah.

"Baiklah. Ayo, Hinamori."

"Hanatarou, kami pergi dulu ya!" ucap Hinamori riang.

"B..Baik, Hinamori-fukutaichou, Hitsugaya-taichou…"

Lagi-lagi Hanatarou hanya dapat menyalahkan dirinya sendiri yang sudah 'berani' menyukai wakil kapten seperti Nemu.

"Aku hanya kursi ketujuh, bukan shinigami level kapten seperti Hitsugaya-taichou…"

Melihat kebersamaan kapten dan wakil kapten barusan, tampaknya malah membuat Hanatarou semakin rendah diri. Dengan gontai ia berjalan menuju divisinya.

**********************************

Gadis berambut ungu itu berjalan dari ruang kerja wakil kapten divisi empat, wajahnya menunjukkan kecemasan. Akan ada rapat wakil kapten sekitar satu jam lagi dan ia harus memberikan kertas laporan keuangan itu pada Isane sebelum rapat dimulai. Namun, gadis berambut perak itu tidak ditemukannya.

Wajah Nemu berubah cerah ketika melihat seseorang melintas tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Hanatarou-kun!" serunya.

Wakil kapten divisi dua belas itu berlari menghampirinya, "Hanatarou-kun, apakah kau melihat Isane-fukutaichou?"

"Tidak…" jawabnya singkat.

"Oh begitu, apakah kau keberatan jika kau kutitipi ini? Nanti, jika Isane-fukutaichou sudah kembali…tolong berikan padanya ya!" ucap Nemu sembari menyodorkan kertas laporan itu.

"Uhm, ma..maaf Nemu-san, aku sedang sibuk."

Shinigami yang terkenal polos itu berlalu, meninggalkan Nemu yang masih mematung, "Ada apa dengan Hanatarou-kun, ya?"

………………………………………………………….

"Maafkan aku, Nemu-san. Mulai sekarang…aku akan membencimu. Agar perasaanku padamu dapat hilang." batin Hanatarou.

Dari kejauhan, pemuda itu memperhatikan gadis berambut ungu yang pergi meninggalkan divisi empat.

"Maaf, bukannya aku bermaksud mempersulit pekerjaanmu, Nemu-san…"

**********************************

"Hanatarou, tolong kau obati luka Hisagi-fukutaichou di kamar nomor tujuh. Aku harus menangani pasien-pasien lain." ucap Isane.

"Baik, fukutaichou.."

Hanatarou segera bergegas menuju kamar nomor tujuh rumah sakit divisinya. Dilihatnya seorang pemuda bertato itu terbaring lemas di ranjang.

"Ma..maaf, Hisagi-fukutaichou, telah lama menunggu."

"Tidak, aku mengerti, pasti kau juga sedang menangani pasien lain," Hisagi menghela napas, "luka ini akibat pertarungan melawan Menos tadi pagi."

"Baiklah, akan segera kuobati…"

"Uhm, Hanatarou…..apakah kau pernah jatuh cinta pada seseorang?" tanya Hisagi tiba-tiba.

Hanatarou sangat terkejut mendengar pertanyaan wakil kapten itu, "Ha? Pernah. Eh…ti..tidak. Tidak pernah! Me..memangnya kenapa, fukutaichou?"

Pemuda bertato 69 itu tersenyum simpul, "Ketika kita jatuh cinta, kita pasti akan berusaha untuk membahagiakan orang yang kita cintai kan?"

Hanatarou mengangguk pelan. Ia menjadi teringat gadis itu, membahagiakan? Apakah ia pernah berusaha membahagiakan Nemu?

"Saat kita jatuh cinta, kita akan bahagia melihat orang yang kita cintai tersenyum…"

Shinigami kursi ketujuh itu menautkan alisnya, ia tampaknya terheran-heran pada Hisagi yang tiba-tiba membicarakan masalah cinta.

"Ketika kita jatuh cinta, kita tidak perlu menjadi orang lain untuk membuatnya tersenyum. Kita harus menjadi diri kita sendiri. Setiap pribadi memiliki keunikan dan kelebihan masing-masing, tak perlu kita membanding-bandingkan diri kita dengan orang lain."

_Deg_

Entah mengapa kata-kata yang diucapkan wakil kapten divisi sembilan itu, dirasa sangat tepat bagi keadaan Hanatarou saat ini.

"A..ano, maaf Hisagi-fukutaichou. Apakah fukutaichou sedang jatuh cinta?" tanyanya gugup.

Hisagi tersenyum, "Menurutmu bagaimana? Tentunya kita merasa bahagia jika orang yang kita cintai juga merasakan hal yang sama kan?"

Hanatarou semakin tidak mengerti, ia menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Tiba-tiba seorang wanita datang tergopoh-gopoh ke kamar tempat Hanatarou dan Hisagi berada. Ia tampak sangat khawatir.

"Shuuhei-kun!! Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya shinigami berkaca mata itu.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Nanao-chan. Kau tidak perlu khawatir.."

Lagi-lagi Hanatarou menautkan alisnya, mengapa dua wakil kapten itu saling menyebut nama kecil?

"Baik-baik saja bagaimana?! Aku dengar, kau diserang Menos!"

Tangan Hisagi menggenggam tangan lembut shinigami wanita yang terkenal teliti bekerja dan cekatan itu.

"Nanao-chan, aku pasti akan segera sembuh….apalagi jika seseorang yang kucintai berada disampingku."

Terlihat semburat merah di wajah kedua wakil kapten itu. Kini, Hanatarou mengerti mengapa sejak tadi Hisagi membicarakan masalah cinta. Perlahan, Hanatarou pergi. Ia tidak ingin mengganggu kebersamaan mereka. Sebuah senyuman kini menghiasi wajah polosnya, sekarang ia mengerti apa yang harus dilakukan!

**********************************

Semua tugas yang diberikan kapten Unohana telah diselesaikannya. Malam ini para kapten sedang mengadakan rapat sedangkan shinigami lain tampaknya sudah tidur, sehingga markas divisi cukup sepi. Untuk menghilangkan kejenuhannya, 7th _seat_ itu berjalan-jalan di sekitar blok divisi empat dan lima.

Bintang-bintang yang bertaburan di langit, terlihat sangat indah. Hanatarou tiba-tiba teringat wakil kapten divisi dua belas itu. Ia membayangkan apabila bersamanya saat ini, tentulah menyenangkan bisa melihat senyumnya.

Keinginan itu terkabul. Seorang gadis tiba-tiba memanggil namanya.

"Hanatarou-kun!"

Hanatarou yang sedang berjalan, tiba-tiba terjatuh.

"Auww…"

Dengan sigap Nemu mendekatinya dan membantunya berdiri, "Kau tidak apa-apa, Hanatarou-kun?"

"Ti…tidak apa-apa! Terima kasih. Me..mengapa Nemu-san berada disini?" tanyanya gugup.

"Aku sedang ingin berjalan-jalan.."

"Oh, begitu.."

Mereka berdua terdiam.

"Bagaimana kalau kita berjalan-jalan bersama saja?" Nemu membuka suara.

"B..baiklah.."

Akhirnya, mereka memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan bersama. Tiba-tiba Hanatarou berpikir bahwa ini adalah saat yang tepat untuk menyatakan perasaannya, disaat para kapten sedang mengadakan rapat sehingga kapten Kurotsuchi tidak akan mencari-cari 'putri'nya itu.

"E…a..ada yang ingin kukatakan pada Nemu-san."

Gadis berkepang itu mengernyitkan dahinya, "Memangnya ada apa?"

"E…ano. Aku..a..aku..aku me..menyukai Nemu-san!!"

Kini, wajah Hanatarou sudah semerah apel, ia menunduk. Tidak berani menatap Nemu.

Gadis itu terpaku, "Tapi, maaf…ada seseorang yang kukagumi…"

_Prang...._

Hati Hanatarou hancur bagaikan kaca yang dijatuhkan. Ia sudah menduga bahwa akan ditolak. Ia sadar bahwa dirinya hanya kursi ketujuh, tidak pantas bila bersanding dengan wakil kapten.

"Aku mengerti, Nemu-san.."

"Seseorang yang kukagumi itu sangat polos, sifatnya yang penolong dan jujur membuatku mengaguminya."

Hanatarou benar-benar lemas saat mendengar Nemu menyebutkan ciri-ciri seseorang yang ia kagumi, "Pastilah itu Kira-fukutaichou…" batinnya.

"Ia pernah secara tidak sengaja memecahkan botol vitaminku. Melihatnya yang sangat ketakutan, bagiku menandakan sifatnya yang sangat peduli terhadap orang lain."

_Eh?_

Hanatarou menautkan alisnya, "Bukankah itu aku?" batinnya.

"Tentu saja 'ia' itu adalah kau, Hanatarou-kun." ucap Nemu.

Sebuah senyuman terkembang di wajah tulus Hanatarou, ia tidak menyangka wakil kapten yang disukainya ternyata memiliki perasaan yang sama. Benar apa yang dikatakan wakil kapten Hisagi, kita tidak perlu membanding-bandingkan diri kita dengan orang lain dan tidak perlu menjadi seperti orang lain. Jadilah diri kita sendiri. Sebab, setiap orang mempunyai kelebihan yang membuatnya terlihat istimewa.

"Terima kasih, Nemu-san…"

**FIN**

***************************************************************************

Talk show….

**Yoriko****-sama **(pede mode on): Tite Kubo-san please dong…jadiin HitsuHina pairing beneran soalnya itu pairing favorit saya.. *puppy eyes*

**Kubo-sensei**: Nda bisa,..

**Yoriko****-sama**: Kalo gitu, jadiin mereka endingnya nikah, err… HitsuHina, terus NelNnoi, HisagiNao, IshiHime, IchiRuki, UraYoru, GinRan, UkiUno, ByaHisa-Hisana ga mati-,terus….

**Kubo-sensei**: Stop!! Itu sih sama aja! Ngga…ngga…ngga! Sekali ngga tetep ngga. Bleach, saya buat bergenre Action-Adventure (bener ga?) bukan Romance…

**Yoriko** (mbuang 'gelar' sama-nya): *nangis guling2 karena permintaannya ditolak Kubo-sensei*

Kayanya kalo di Bleach aslinya, Hanatarou beneran ma Nemu, bakal gokil abis ya? Bagaimana temen2? Sorry kalo aneh, Hanatarou ma Nemu-nya mungkin sangat OOC, tapi itulah…kalo ngga OOC ngga bakal jadi.

**Selamat Idul Fitri 1430H ya! Mohon maaf lahir dan batin n_n**

Mind to review?

p.s: Hisagi ma Ise? ehm…Yori mikir mereka sangat cocok! Apalagi divisinya deketan…XD


End file.
